


One Last Dance

by Major_Fortune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Ex, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Waltzing, What-If, no beta we die like men, the widojest love server made me do it, widojest love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Fortune/pseuds/Major_Fortune
Summary: Spoilers for EP. 97The M9 return to the party. Caleb meets Astrid and they dance until a possibly jealous Jester Intervenes.(aka the waltz we have been hoping for and the waltz we didn't know we wanted but we sure do)
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos allways appreciated!

After the turmoil of Essek’s confession came to a close and emotions settled a bit, they decided to return to the party, not only to keep appearances, but also to retrieve Jester’s mother.

The walk back to the party was a tense affair. Essek walked slowly, the magnitude of what he had just disclosed weighing his shoulders down, even in his disguised form. Caleb was trying his hardest to keep his expression neutral and unwavering, to not let his nerves show, but his fast gate gave them away. The bitter taste of betrayal still lingered in his mouth but he wanted to seem absolutely sure of his decision to forgive Essek, even if he still had his doubts. Maybe Essek was right and the two of them were too far gone for second chances, but Jester clearly didn’t believe that and, on that night, he wanted more than anything for her to be the correct one.

Oh Jester, she was just so _good!_ Immediately taking Essek’s hand and showing him nothing but acceptance and forgiveness, because she had no room in her heart for the same bitterness that lived in Caleb. She made him want to be a better man, someone better than he had even been, even before the Assembly. Someone worthy of her.

Surprisingly, she seemed to be the most tense of them all as they made their way back, walking ahead of everyone with her dress flowing behind her like a cloud of pink tulle and glitter. He knew she was worried about her mother’s well being, normally she would have never left her alone outside of the Chateau, specially not in a room full of strangers, but this had been an emergency. However, there seemed to be something more going on, a certain restless energy that he had seen in her eyes as she took Essek’s hand during Caleb’s speech. He wanted to ask her about it, but he knew it was not the time or place. If, at the end of the night, some of the bravery that had powered him through that speech was still with him, he wanted to get her alone and ask her. Maybe take her hands, as she’d done with him before, and assure her that she could tell him everything. Maybe...

Fortunately, by the time they arrived back at the party, Marion was still singing on stage, now in Common, and looking as wonderful as ever. They picked a spot by the dance floor, close enough to the stage that Jester could make sure her mother was alright but far enough that they didn’t get in the way of the dancers, and waited for the Ruby’s set to be over.

Jester seemed to relax once she made sure her mother was fine, but she still looked restless. She kept rocking back and forward on her heels, twirling the fabric of her skirts around and giving the dancers wistful looks. Caleb was sure she wanted to dance and he desperately wanted to ask her to. If for no other reason than to give her a do over of their last waltz, one perfect dance, where he wasn’t drunk and didn’t call her the wrong name. One waltz where, without words, he could let her know that she was the only person in the world he wanted to dance with. But just looking at how beautiful she looked in her pink gown made him tongue-tied and short of breath. She was too lovely and he was just an idiot, hopelessly in love and too cowardly to do anything about it.

After talking himself up for a long while, he finally gathered enough courage to do it. He took one long, deep breath and turned to face her, only to be interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

“I was starting to think your little group wasn’t coming to this.” A familiar voice said. He didn’t have to turn to know who it was, his lungs seized and his blood turned to ice in his veins just at the sound of her voice.

“Astrid.” He said with surprising calm as he faced her. She looked stunning in a golden olive green gown with a cape that draped down her shoulders and dragged on the floor. The neckline of the dress dipped low, leaving her slender neck on display, the stark burn scar standing at attention like a gruesome choker, almost as striking than her cunning eyes. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She smiled, looking him up and down blatantly, her eyes lingering appreciatively on his new embroidered coat. “The Empire is sending their best for this peace negotiation. You’ll find plenty of familiar faces in the crowd, if you look hard enough.”

“Is Ikithon here?” He asked, looking around with renewed apprehension.

“ _N_ _ein_. Master Ikithon has far too many responsibilities to leave Rexxentrum at the moment.” She reached out and put her hand on his arm with the ease of someone who was not a potential threat but a friend, or maybe something more. “But what if we discuss this while we dance? What do you say, Bren? One last dance, for old times’ sake?”

He was too surprised for words, standing in a stunned silence while she just smiled back sweetly. He wanted to believe this invitation was innocent, just a nice reminder of their past life. But he knew enough about Astrid and her future aspirations to be aware that everything she did was a play in a larger game. What he needed was to figure out what piece she thought she was moving. Was he still a knight in her eyes, or just another pawn?

Suddenly, Jester popped up next to him, gaze traveling erratically between the two of them, full of confusion. He saw the moment the realization of who he was talking to hit her, when she took in all of Astrid’s features and matched them to his description of her and her violet eyes went wide with fear.

“Cayleb? Is everything okay?” She asked quietly.

“Ah... _Ja, ja._ ” He stuttered.

“Oh, you go by _Caleb_ now? How charming.” Astrid smirked and pushed her free hand out to shake Jester’s. “My name is Astrid. I’m Bren’s- well, Caleb’s... childhood friend.”

“Jester. Jester La...” She stopped suddenly, remembering the letter she and Nott had sent all those months ago. “Fancypants. Jester LaFancypants, yes. It’s an old Nicodranian name, very common around here.” In her panic, she gave Astrid a big fake smile and took her hand, gripping it with what Caleb suspected was far too much strength. If she was in pain, Astrid gave nothing away. “I’m Cayleb’s... adulthood friend?”

Astrid laughed politely and Caleb started to sweat. It suddenly seemed of the highest importance for him to get her away from Jester, specially given how she was looking at the tiefling like she was puppy she had yet to decide if she wanted to pet or kick. Caleb had seen her do both before.

“You know, that actually sounds like a great idea, Astrid. Let us dance, _ja_?” He grabbed the hand she still had poised on his arm and pulled her into the dance floor, barely noticing the other dancers in his way. When they were far enough away, he spun her into position, his free hand finding the spot between her shoulder blades and effortlessly guiding her through the steps with the ease of two people who had done it a thousand times before.

“You’re a little rusty, but you still remember.” Astrid told him.

“It’s hard for me to forget anything. Specially from our days in the Academy.” He answered solemnly as they turned. For a second, he could see Jester up on the tips of her toes, trying to spot them amid the crowd, a deep frown on her face, before they turned again.

“Do you remember how Master Ikithon used to smack Wulf up the side of the head when he got a step wrong?” She laughed. “But never you. Because you never lost focus, never missed a step. You always kept your eyes on me, Bren. Oh, you used to look at me like I hung the moon and every star in the sky! But not anymore. Now you’re distracted.”

She punctuated her words by stepping on his foot with her heel, so hard he couldn’t help but wince, and took advantage of the moment to start leading the dance, guiding them back closer to where his friends were despite Caleb’s attempts to keep her away.

“I was another person then.” He said in a pained voice.

“And yet, you still act like a pinning teenage boy!” She sneered. “Tell me Bren, who’s the new center of your universe? Who hangs your stars now?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know you better than you know yourself, Ermendrud.” Her grip on his hand tightened and he forced himself to smirk through it, knowing it would only make her more angry.

“ _Nein._ You knew Bren, but you have no idea what Caleb is like, Astrid.”

The corner of her lip twitched but she fought the will to scowl at him. “Is that a dare? Do you want me to guess?”

“What I want, is for you to go on with your evening and leave my friends alone.”

“Fine.” She sighed. “I’ll find out myself.”

Suddenly, Astrid burst into a fit of loud, girly, laughter, so unlike her it startled Caleb. She threw her head back with fake glee and leaned heavily on him.

“Oh, that was easier than I thought.” She whispered in his ear. “She’s more of an open book than you, your... new friend. Sweet blue thing, heart right on her sleeve.”

Caleb clenched his jaw, his heart racing. Was he this easy to read? First Yasha and now Astrid, who hadn’t even seen him in years! Were his feeling this obvious? But they way she said it, was almost like she had figured Jester’s feelings out, not his own. Which was ridiculous, Jester didn’t see him like that. She was just trying to play with his emotions but, if it was a game she wanted, he wouldn’t let her win that easily.

“Once again, I have no idea what you mean.”

“ _Nein_?” She asked, her voice dripping with fake innocence. “Then maybe I should ask _her_ to dance instead, so we can have some _girl talk._ ” 

She tried to pull away but Caleb held her in place, pressing his hand harder against her back. “Leave her alone, Astrid.” He mutter icily.

She chuckled. “How caring of you! I should have known it was her from the start but I didn’t expect you to be with someone so... delicate.”

“Appearances can be deceiving. If anyone should be aware of that, it’s you. She’s a lot tougher than she seems.”

“Should I be afraid, then?” She laughed, looking over his shoulder at Jester. “She looks like she wants to wring my neck. It’s honestly adorable how jealous she looks.”

Caleb fought the urge to turn around and look. “Jester’s just protective of her friends, that’s all.”

“So you two aren’t together?” Her smile grew wider, the corners of her lips curling with amusement. “You haven’t told her you’re sweet on her, have you? What happened to the bold boy who kissed me in the hall after Transmutation class?”

Caleb felt his cheeks grow warm, the memory flooding his brain, now bitter sweet. “I told you I’m a different person now. Besides, things are not the same with Jester. She’s... she doesn’t... see me like that.”

Astrid’s eyes softened, her smile becoming more real, like he remembered. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I think you should tell her.” She kissed his cheek softly. “There was a time where I thought your life was over. But you seem so alive now, Bren. I’m happy you’ve recovered, that you found your spark again. If she helped you find it, don’t let her go.”

“A-Astrid...” He stuttered, shocked at her sudden change in mood.

“Oh, she’s gone!” She yelled out suddenly. “Did she leave?”

Caleb couldn’t help but look now. He turned and saw Veth saying something to Yasha, exactly where they were before. Fjord was beside them, holding Beau back as she looked around with wide eyes, her pupils huge and her mouth slightly ajar, hands grouping the air. But there was no sign of Jester.

She couldn’t have left, her mother was still on stage... Unless something else had happened! Maybe Essek...

He was about to excuse himself from Astrid when another dancing couple approached them, Jester guiding a stumbling Caduceus.

“Hi there!” Jester said with a cheery smile. “Mind if I step in? No? Wonderful! Cad, why don’t you show Astrid your moves?”

She grabbed Astrid’s hand from Caleb’s shoulder and placed it in Cad’s massive palm, practically pushing the two of them away. As Cad clumsily tried to spin her into the crowd of other dancers, Jester stepped into his arms, effortlessly taking Astrid’s place.

“Soooo... that was Astrid, hmm?” She asked, not quite meeting his eyes. He put his hand on her back and, thanks to the low cut of her dress, his palm met cool, smooth skin. “You were right, she’s very pretty.”

“ _Ja_... she still is.”

She bit her lip. “You two seemed to be getting along super well... Are you still in love with her?”

Caleb’s stomach did a flip. He didn’t want to take Astrid’s words seriously but, if he was being completely honest, there seemed to be a little bit more bitterness behind Jester’s tone, something akin to the blatant jealousy she showed around Avantika in the past.

“I think a part of me will always have love for her, but not in the same way.” He whispered.

Jester looked into his eyes then. “So you’re not getting back together?”

“ _Nein_.” He answered almost automatically. “We’re different people now. Our hearts have changed as well.”

“Oh...” She said and then went quiet for a long time.

The song Caleb and Astrid had been dancing too ended and the Ruby started a new one, this time in Zemnian. Jester smiled.

“Ready for a second waltz or can you only do it when you’re drunk?” She teased.

“I would argue I can only do it when I’m not.” He scoffed. “I-I’m sorry about last time. You deserve a better dance partner, a sober one.”

“Well you’re sober now... and you look super handsome and I have a very pretty dress on, so why don’t we have a do-over?”

He couldn’t help but grin, his cheeks burning from her compliment. “That sounds wonderful, Blueberry.”

He gripped her hand and they traveled through the dance floor, feet almost gliding, perfectly in sinc. As the music reached a crescendo, he spun her around and around, until her laughter was almost louder than the music and he was sure everyone’s eyes were on them, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so happy, not since Molly and the Iron Shepherds and the blue dragon. But, at that moment, she glowed and he felt his heart sore, his feelings for her so overwhelming the words threatened to spill from his lips. _Ich liebe dich,_ Jester Lavorre.

The song slowed down and Jester spun back into his embrace, landing not quite gracefully, her hands gripping his coat to keep upright. He reached for her waist to steady her and they stood like that for a moment, not quite waltzing anymore, just swaying, their bodies pressed against each other.

“I know what you mean about the heart, Cayleb.” She whispered, laying her head on his chest. “One moment someone can be all you think about and then you realize something and the feeling is just gone... Well, not _gone_ gone, but different? And then sometimes, when you least expect it, something happens and someone you never noticed before makes your heart beat so fast it feels like it’s going to bust! And it hurts... but in a good way, right?”

“ _Ja_. That’s exactly what it’s like.” He answered quietly, aware that she could probably hear how fast his heart was beating and feel his palms sweating.

She sighed. “Cayleb... Back in the Ball Eater, when you were talking to Essek? Those things you said, I hope you really believe them, because I do. I know you hold a lot of guilt over things you’ve done in your past but you have to forgive yourself, because we all do.”

“You don’t know all that I’ve done, Jester...”

“No, but we probably don’t even know half of what Essek’s done and we are ready to forgive him! You deserve that too, Cayleb!” She gripped the front of his coat, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes so they were eye to eye. “You deserve forgiveness, Cayleb! I’ve told you this before but I’ll say it again, I’m here if you ever want to talk about your past. And, if you decide you want to, know you’ll have my forgiveness, no matter what.”

“Jester...” He muttered, a little choked up.

“It’s like Veth said, we’re all a little broken, but that’s okay. You’re good now, you’ve been nothing but good since I’ve met you, that’s all that matters.” She kissed his cheek, the side Astrid hadn’t kissed, before going back down to her original height.

Words evaded Caleb, the pain in his heart Jester had described was now more present than ever. The song reached his end and Jester pulled away but grabbed him by the hand.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your dance with Astrid... I was afraid she was messing with your head somehow. You always get so somber when anyone from your past shows up...” She gave him a small apologetic smile. “But if you were having a nice time I can get her back so you can dance some more... I’m sure she and Cad are around somewhere.”

“ _Nein._ I’m glad you came over... There’s no one else I’d rather have danced with.” He told her.

Jester blushed, her cheeks turning a light violet that made her freckles stand out even more. “I’m a pretty awesome dancer, aren’t I?”

“The best.” He said earnestly.

“Let’s do this again, next time there’s a party, okay? Ask me to dance.”

“I will, I promise.”

She gave his hand a tight squeeze and ran to the side of the stage where her mom was, enraptured in conversation with a man in blue robes, now that her set was over. As he made his way back to his friends he couldn’t help but smile and, by the the look the Ruby of the Sea gave him as he passed her and Jester by, it was safe to assume Yasha and Astrid weren’t the only ones who could tell he was in love anymore.


End file.
